york_region_transitvivafandomcom-20200215-history
York Region Transit route 20 'Jane'
20 Jane is a base route operated by YRT in Vaughan and Toronto, ON. Basic Routes 20 and 20A combined serve Jane St. and parallel north-south roads between Teston Rd. and Steeles Ave. This route has 1 main branch: *20 Teston - York University (Weekdays) This route serves the Maple and Concord communities. It also serves Canada' Wonderland, Maple High School, Vaughan Mills Terminal, and Vaughan Corporate Centre. Route 20 connects to Viva Orange at Interchange Way and at York University, where it also connects with Viva Purple. History Under Vaughan Transit, Jane St. only had transit service south of Langstaff Rd, which was operated by the TTC's route 35D. When YRT took over operations in 2001, it extended route 4 south on Jane to meet 35D at Langstaff Rd. This arrangement lasted until October 23, 2004, when YRT introduced a through service along Jane in the form of route 20. When introduced, it had full, 7 day a week service. After route 20 was introduced, route 4 was cut back to end by looping along Melville in September 2005, nearly a year after 20 began operating. Route 20 was affected by the York University strike between November 6, 2008 and January 29, 2009. Route 20 was declared accessible in September 2010. Another branch of route 20 was created for weekends/holidays on April 22, 2012, which bypasses the detour at the Jane/Langstaff industrial area. The Melville portion of route 20 was eliminated on June 30, 2013, replaced by the new route 26. In addition, buses no longer enter the bus loop at Canada's Wonderland, instead serving the park from Jane St. Finally, route 20 was renamed to "Jane". The branch of route 20 providing direct service on Jane St. was rebranched route 20A on August 31, 2014 Route 20 was discontinued on June 26, 2016, as the current route 20A was renamed route 20. The Spadina Subway Transit Strategy will modify route 20's routing inside York University in 2016. Service will operate via Keele St., York Blvd., York University Busway, The Pond Rd. (serving York University Station), Ian MacDonald Blvd., Northwest Gate, and Steeles Ave (serving Pioneer Village Station). The route will also serve the bus terminals at 407 Station and VMC Station. The detour at the Jane/Langstaff industrial area will be fully eliminated and replaced by a new route 35. Vehicles Route 20 is primarily a 40ft route, and uses New Flyer D40LF/D40LFR. Occasionally Van Hool A330, or New Flyer XD40 may provide service. Major Stops *Mosque Gate/Teston Rd.: Northern terminus. *Major Mackenzie Dr.: Connection to route 4/4A. *Vaughan Mills Terminal: Serves Bay 4 southbound and Bay 6 northbound. Connections to routes 4, 12, 21, 26, 85/85C, 87, 360, 760. *Highway 7: Connections to routes 35D, 77. *Steeles Ave.: Connections to routes 10, 35D. *York University: Southern terminus. Serves Bay 2 or 3. Connections to Viva Orange, Viva Purple, and routes 3, 10, 22A, 107B/107C/107D. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 20 2013-July.png|July 2013 - August 2014 File:York Region Transit route 20 Sep-2014.png|September 2014 - Present